The Sun Will Rise
by pulling my pigtails
Summary: Post Conflict Resolution. Pam's relationship is ruined, but she refuses to go to Jim. Meanwhile, Jim feel's a shift in his and Pam's friendship - and not for the good. Can he earn back Pam's trust, and help her through her breakup?


Disclaimer: I own no one, and nothing. But I wish...

Special thanks to my beta Ashley White! Without her, I wouldn't be confident enough to post this!

* * *

><p>She was coming home from her mother's a day early. She was originally supposed to spend the whole weekend with her, which seemed like a great idea at the time but instead she wanted to get home and find comfort in her home, and her fiancee.<p>

Pam had went to her mother's Friday night, because she needed someone to talk to about work, though the word 'work' was used loosely because it was mainly about Jim. She didn't understand how he could complain to Toby about her planning her wedding. It wasn't like she was planning the whole wedding, just small things.. and people asked her a lot of questions! But Jim was supposed to be her best friend, it didn't make sense to her.

_'Maybe he likes you, and he doesn't wanna hear about you planning on marrying another man...'_ her mother had teased her, Pam immediately shaking her head and waving a hand. Jim having feelings for her? Right, the probability of that was about a thousand to one. Not that it mattered either way, but it was simply a silly thing for her to say.

After all the talk about Jim, and her worries about the wedding, she found herself wanting to be home. It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with her mom, she did. It was just one of those things where she hoped Roy would do something thoughtful to help her realize how lucky she was, to realize that her life was only going to get better from here. She was human, and she had her doubts about Roy - all she wanted was a few signs showing her that she was finally making the right decision.

She was excited by the fact that Roy's truck was in the driveway, waving her mother goodbye and watching her drive away. She hadn't told Roy that she was coming home, because it'd be better as a surprise - she could make dinner and they could watch a movie. It was something they did all the time, but she found it comfortable.

She quietly made her way up the stairs, sticking her key in the lock and turning it slowly. When she heard the soft click she pushed it forward, ready to find Roy on the couch or rummaging through the fridge, but met with nothing. She slowly looked around, the television was on, maybe he was in the bathroom. She headed towards the kitchen, deciding whether he ate or not - he'd probably eat whatever she made once again. It was only 6 o'clock, there was no way Roy was done eating for the night.

As she opened the fridge, looking for something good to cook, she heard a laugh. She quickly straightened up, slowly shutting the fridge as if to quiet the low hum that surfaced from it. Again, she heard another laugh, or actually more of a giggle. That wasn't Roy, no way in hell was it Roy. It was also none of his friends, either. It was a girl.

Pam backed away from the kitchen, looking down the hall. All she could see was a soft light coming from underneath their bedroom door. Part of her wanted to stay rooted to where she was, but she knew that wasn't even an option. Instead of slowly walking down the hall like any normal person would do, she rushed - she took long strides and she could hear her footsteps ringing in her ears. She knew she should have stayed quiet, there was no reason to jump to conclusions. Until she heard the giggle again, followed by Roy's voice. Her hand was on the door knob, and again, another part of her didn't wanna open that door. She wanted to slowly back away and leave, call her mom and say she changed her mind - anything to get her out of the situation she was about to approach.

She took a deep breath before immediately swinging the door open, her hand flying to her mouth. There was Roy, in _their_ bed with some blonde tramp. Roy had noticed her right away, pushing the girl away from him and sitting up quickly.

"Pam, I-uh, what are you doing here?" Roy asked quickly, pulling the blanket up in front of him, as if she hadn't already seen everything before.

"What am I doing here? I live here, if you'll recall!" She spat out, surprising even herself. Often times when Pam became angry, she never thought before she spoke. It was probably because she had so many things she wanted to yell at Roy about in the past, but held them to herself so she found it as a perfect excuse to yell at him for everything she'd been holding inside.

"You weren't supposed to be back-"

"Oh! Forgive me! Forgive me for coming back _home_ a day _early_ so that I could surprise you, and do something nice for you!" She yelled, ignoring the fact that the blonde started scrambling for her clothes, narrowing her eyes as she noticed the picture of her and Roy facing down against the cheap pine nightstand he'd sucked her into buying unlike the nordic cherry one she fell in love with.

"Pammy-"

"Don't even say a fucking word," She spoke through gritted teeth, her hands that had originally been placed on her hips had now dropped down, curling into fists. She didn't swear often - actually she didn't swear at all. But when her anger got the best of her, she couldn't help it, and right now she couldn't think of a more appropriate time. "There is nothing you could say right now," she started as she quickly stormed to her closet, pulling down some of her work shirts, shoving them into a bag she'd placed below them in the corner of the closet. "There is nothing you could _ever_ say that will make me think that this is ever going to be okay." She stated, venom dripping from each and every word as she packed in her skirts and her shoes, not knowing when she'd have the strength to come back.

"Pam, you've gotta listen-"

She whipped around, her vision blurred, her body heated, her heart beating faster than she'd ever felt it - "I don't have to do a god damn thing!" She shouted back, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "How could you do this! Ten years! We were together for ten fucking years! Not only did you cheat on me, god knows how many times, but you screwed her in our bed!" The thought of Roy bringing home other girls, flashed in front of her eyes. There were so many other chances he could have done this and it made her sick. She slowly took a step back, her eyes wide and her hands shaking as she rose them in front of her. "I've wasted ten years on you," She spoke softly, the words cutting her like a knife realizing just how true they were. "Ten years." She slowly pulled off the ring from her shaking fingers before taking that moment to whip it at him, and with that she slammed the door shut.

She quickly moved through the house, not wanting him to come after her, ever.

As soon as she got outside, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket, finding it hard to navigate through her contacts when her hands would not stop shaking. Why couldn't she stop shaking? She wasn't crying, but her breathing was heavy and her eyes stung. She wasn't sure if she was holding her tears back, or praying that some would fall.

Her heart ached when she tried to think of who she could call. She couldn't call her mom, she had already headed back home and it was getting late - she always liked to be home when her father got back from work. And she certainly couldn't call Jim. She knew if she did, he'd come right away, and that's why she couldn't do it. He'd complained about her, about her wedding planning, practically about her relationship with Roy. Obviously he didn't wanna hear about it, and frankly it still upset her that he wouldn't confront her, instead he went to Toby to complain. The thought of Jim actually verbally complaining about her brought tears to her eyes. How could that make her wanna cry, but everything she just witnessed drew them to a stop?

She hit Angela's name, quickly bringing the phone up to her ear. Her and Angela weren't close by any means, but if she needed someone to talk to, Angela would listen. She didn't always give the best feedback, nor said things Pam wanted to hear - she still listened.

She heard shuffling and a slight static before she answered, "Hello?"

"Angela, hi. I'm sorry to call you, but..." She paused, her words sounded frantic and she didn't want Angela thinking something bad was really happening, not that it didn't... but not in the sense that it was an extreme emergency. "I need someone. I need somewhere to go."

"What are you... talking about?" Angela asked, her voice slightly hushed though she could hear that concern, which was rare.

"I need to get away. I need a place to stay, please." She pleaded, hearing her whispering, and then hearing a voice. A voice she knew well. "Please, Angela."

"Okay. I just.. I-"

"I know about Dwight, Angela.. It's fine, please."

There was a silence, and it felt like forever.

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can." Angela finally spoke quickly.

"We're coming, Pam!" She heard Dwight yell in the background, followed by Angela shushing him before she ended the call.

* * *

><p>Please, please review - therefore I know whether to continue or not. Thank you!<p> 


End file.
